


Your First Ritual

by icegirl99



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: Cardinal Copia invites you backstage after the show when you meet him at your meet and greet.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Your First Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut. That's all it is. And yes, the reader is supposed to be me. I wish this could have happened at my ritual.

Standing in line was making you more nervous than the prospect of meeting him was. You've waited for over a month for this night and now here you are, trembling with nerves as security moves the line along as fast as possible. I'm not going to have enough time with him, you think as you watch the cute girl in front of you disappear behind the curtain. There is so much that you want to tell him but you're struggling to gather your thoughts. 

After what seemed like only seconds, the girl walks out of the room and gives you a smile before security ushers you forward. 

You take a deep breath as you step around the curtain. Your heart is pounding as your eye lay upon him. "Hello," Cardinal Copia greets you with a shy smile. His eyes are piercing and his accent is thick but he is everything you'd dreamed him to be.

"Hello," you can barely manage a smile of your own. Your brain goes blank and you reach for him. Copia takes your hands and asks how you are doing. "Not too well," you reply. It isn't a lie. You've been hurting for a while now. Standing for several hours has your back and legs aching. "I'm in pain." 

"I'm sorry to hear," he replies. "Let me make your night just a little better with a couple of pictures, yes?" 

"Sure," you mutter, blushing as he guides you over to the camera. You turn to face the camera and he wraps his arm around your shoulder. His touch is light and you're grateful, not being able to handle any additional weight with your back aching so much. You wrap your arm around his tiny waist and clutch him tightly. The feeling of his red suit jacket under your fingers reminds you of the softest velvet. 

The photographer snaps two quick pictures and you turn to Copia, sad that your time together has come to an end. "Enjoy the show, and I hope you feel better," he says as you start to step away. 

"I will," you reply as you reach the curtain. Something inside you stops you then, and you turn back around. "Can I get a hug?" you ask, a little desperately. 

"Of course." Copia smiles at you and holds his arms out. You step into his embrace and he closes his arms around you tightly. You sigh because his hugs feel so nice and you won't ever forget this feeling. "Come back here after the show," he suddenly whispers in your ear. "Tell no one." You hesitate to reply but after a second you agree.

Copia drops his arms and steps back. "Enjoy the show," he says again with a small wink. 

"I will," you repeat as you turn and exit the room. You quickly grab your purse and merchandise bag from the security table and rush to find your seat. In your excitement, you trip and almost fall going up the steps in the arena. 

The show is the most amazing concert you've ever been to. Copia even looked at you several times and serenaded you with the first verse Dance Macabre. 

When the show ends and you're on a high from having the most wonderful time, you return to the room that you had your pictures taken in earlier. 

You are surprised to find that it isn't locked and that security is nowhere to be found. Your anxiety gets the best of you and you freeze just beyond the door. You shouldn't be here. If you were to get caught, you would likely be banned from ever returning to the venue. 

"Hello?" you tentatively call out, in hope that there was no one else there. If you truly were alone perhaps you could just sneak back out unnoticed. 

"Ah, hello there." You jump at the sound of his voice in that thick, sexy accent of his. Cardinal Copia emerges from the behind the curtains, still dressed in his black suit. 

Your heart rate increases and you can't help but blush as you think about how sexy he looks dressed like that. Your eyes fall to the front of his pants as his arousal is very evident. 

"Like what you see, my dear?" Copia purrs as he approaches you. 

Realizing that you've been staring, you blush and tear your eyes away from his crotch, looking at the floor instead. You feel the soft leather of his gloves on your chin, lifting your gaze to meet his. "There is no need to be embarrassed," he says, rubbing his thumb back and forth along your bottom lip. "I wanted you to see me like this." You feel weak in the knees and you let out a small whimper. "If you are feeling well enough, I would like to make your night even better." He smiles at you. "Would you like that?" 

"Yes," you breath as a spark of heat starts between your legs. 

"Come with me," he whispers into your ear. His hot breath sends shivers through your body. Copia notices and smiles as he bites down hard on your earlobe, making you jump and squeal in delight. 

He grabs your hand and guides you through the room and into the next one. Upon entering it you realize it's his dressing room. Over in the corner is a large sofa that has a few towels next to it. "On the sofa, my sweet," Copia says, gently pushing you in that direction. "You can keep your clothes on...for now." He winks at you and you have to bite back a moan as your sex starts to throb with need. You settle down on the couch and patiently wait to see what he does next. 

Copia moves to sit down beside you. "Where do you hurt?" He asks. 

"My back," you reply. "I've been on my feet for several hours," you start to explain but you cut yourself off with a moan as Copia starts to expertly work your sore lower back muscles with his skilled hands. "Oh, Copia…" you whimper as he presses hard on a painful knot. 

Your head rolls back and you lean into his touch, going limp against his chest as you become lost to the pleasure he is giving you just from a simple back massage. 

"You like this?" Copia asks as he moves his hands up to work on your shoulders. 

"Yes," you moan, loving his touches but wishing his hands were on another part of your anatomy. 

"Do you want more, dear?" 

"Yes, oh please, Copia." You're already trembling with desire. His lips are on the back of your neck and his hands are sliding up your torso, coming up to cup your breasts. He squeezes them and you groan deeply, tilting your neck so that he can suck at the side of your throat. "Mark me please," you beg, wanting him to abuse your skin. 

"As you wish," he whispers, smiling against your shoulder before biting down hard. 

You cry out in pain and his hand comes up to silence you. You relax again as he licks over the bite, soothing the sting. He removes his hand from your mouth and brings it down to rest on your thigh. "Can you take your dress off for me?" Copia asks, his voice is low and dark with lust as he sucks a bruise into the side of your neck. 

You can only manage a nod as you reluctantly pull away from him. Hastily, you grab the hem of your dress and pull it over your head. You leave your bra and petticoat on as you settle back onto the couch. 

Copia reaches for your bra and unhooked it before wrapping his arms around your waist. "Can I kiss you, Copia?" you ask nervously. You desire to know what his lips feel like against yours.

He hums in response. "You may." He turns you in his arms and presses his lips against yours as his hands move up under your breasts, cupping them. He kneads them as he sucks your tongue into his mouth and nips at the tip. Your hands go to the front of his suit jacket and run your fingers over it. It is just as soft as the red one and you close your eyes, savoring the feeling of it. It is a feeling you never want to forget. 

Copia continues his heated kisses, you kiss him back just as eagerly. He thumbs over one of your nipples and pinches it firmly. You gasp and arch into him at the sharp pleasure. "Copia…" you moan as he kisses down your neck and takes your breast into his mouth, licking and sucking at your hard nipple. "Please…" you needed to be touched between your legs, you cannot take the aching desire anymore. 

"Do you want more, my sweet?" He smirks at you, knowing that his teasing has you lusting desperately after him. You wiggle and try to rub against the sofa. 

"Yes," you whine needily. 

He laughs lightly and gently pushes you back onto the couch, crawling over you. "How about I give you something to grind yourself against, would you like that?" You nod, as he slips his fingers under the waistband of your petticoat and pulls it off of you, dropping it to the floor. He leaves your red lace panties on however, and shifts so that his thigh is between your legs. You slide down slightly and Copia presses his leg against your sex. 

You moan obscenely as the pleasure sends goosebumps down your spine. You rub yourself against him, enjoying the friction. Copia dips his head and sucks your nipple into his mouth, teasing the other with his fingers. You rock your hips, moaning, and whimpering. The pleasure is slowly starting to build and you're body is trembling so much that you're not sure you can take more. Just when you're about to tumble over that ledge, Copia pulls back and stops touching you. 

"On your hands and knees," he orders softly. You quickly obey, thinking that he's going to fuck you now. He doesn't and you are surprised when he instead places a towel under you and pulls your panties off. You moan when you feel his fingers sliding along your soft, wet folds. "So wet for your Cardinal," he whispers, placing a wet open-mouthed kiss on your ass cheek. 

You groan and thrust your hips back slightly. Copia slips a finger inside you and pumps it in and out, coating it in your wetness. "Copia, fuck." He uses his thumb to work your clit, stroking and rubbing it. 

Copia slides in another finger and begins to roughly jerk you. His thumb expertly working over your clit while his fingers rub against that spot inside you that makes your knees go weak with need. "Cardinal…" you moan. As he works you with his hand, you feel the pressure building in a pleasant burning sensation. It builds until it leaves you shaking uncontrollably. "Copia, please…" you beg, rocking yourself into his hand. His hand moves faster and you let out a low hiss as the pleasure turns into a burning pain. 

It only lasts for a few seconds however as you feel that pressure snap and you gush your release all over his hand and onto the towel beneath you. You're crying out in pleasure, sobbing and shaking violently as you come down from your orgasm. 

Copia is soothingly caressing over your backside with one hand, slowly petting over your sensitive sex with his other. You whimper. "So perfect, my beautiful girl," he softly praises you. "You did so well for your Cardinal." Copia presses a kiss to your lower back before moving away. 

You whine when you hear the sound of his zipper being undone. You are spent but still crave to feel his cock inside you. "I'm going to fuck you now, my sweet. Do you have any objections?" 

"No, Cardinal Copia," you whisper. He smiles sweetly at you as he crawls back behind you. 

Copia grabs your hips and pulls you back. He peels open a condom and rolls it on. You don't object to this. Knowing that it was for both of you.

You feel his tip at your entrance and you whimper quietly in anticipation. He guides himself into your wet heat slowly and you moan loudly. You've always loved being fucked after cumming. It made it feel that much better and finally getting fucked by the man you've fantasized and lusted after for a month was a dream come true. 

"Copia…" you sigh as he begins to thrust his hips into you. Slowly at first, only pulling out halfway before pushing back in. The feel of his thick cock in your pussy falls exquisite. "Fuck me…" 

He groans in response and grips your hips harder, pulling out and then slamming back into you. You moan and whimper, feeling that pressure building again as he fucks you over and over. "Fuck...sweet Lucifer…do you love the feel of your Cardinal's cock inside of your tight pussy, my dear?" 

"Yes…" you whimper. "Oh fuck yes. Copia you feel so good." He gives you a few quick hard thrusts before urging you to lay down on your stomach. 

"Lay flat just like that," he mutters, voice thick. "Put your legs together." He gently pushes your legs closed and leans over you, pushing his cock back into your pussy. 

Copia then begins to hump against you. His cock hitting your g-spot. It soon has you seeing stars as the pleasure burns in your loins. "Copia," you cry out as you're hit with another powerful orgasm. "Yes…" You whimper through your climax, whispering his name until you can't anymore.

The feeling of your wet heat convulsing around him sends Copia over the edge as well. You smile as you feel his cock twitch and pulse inside you. He moans loudly and pulls out of you, collapsing against the back of the sofa. 

You let yourself relax into the soft cushions, breathing heavily until you feel him press a warm wet cloth to your sex, gently cleaning you up. "You are welcome to stay here for a little while longer if you need time to recover," he says gently. "No one will find you here. But I must return to my tour bus." 

You turn to look up at him. "Thank you." 

He leans down and kisses you sweetly. "I hope I made you feel better, my dear." He gently pets through your hair once before moving over to the door. "It was nice meeting you and I hope to see you again next tour." He opens the door and turns to wink at you one final time before slipping out of the room.


End file.
